


Empty Lust

by TempestuousPetticoat (Neon_Opal)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cynicism, Double Drabble, F/M, Hair Kink, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, WTF, Why Did I Write This?, a little bit crude, acting on a fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/TempestuousPetticoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It only tasted good at all because I wanted it so badly."<br/>If you think Lucius Malfoy is all that and a bag of chips you may be disapointed...packages can missleading<br/>(there will be adoration takes on him at some point but this isn't one of them- you are warned)<br/>Don't Own the J.K Rowing Characters- make no money...etc..etc..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Lust

~*~

Jeanne got dressed; her long desired sexual encounter with Lucius Malfoy had finally happened. The hair, the body, the look, the hair…or did she mention the hair already?

“You know I have a wife don’t you?”

“How could anyone not know you have a wife, and that spoiled son Draco, the golden boy?” Was her response, trying not so show too much distain, not that he wasn’t a pro at that himself.

“Well yes… but Narcissa goes away or is otherwise occupied quite often so shall we do this again sometime?” He asked hopefully.

“No,” she replied, “it’s not worth it.”

“Are you married or afraid of my wife?”

“You didn’t think to ask that before?” But Lucius only shrugged, self occupied a always.

“So many of my lovers chose not to return,” He said wistfully, shaking his head. “I guess I’m too much of a risk.“ 

Jeanne smiled up at him running her fingers through that glorious hair one last time biting her tongue on what she wanted to say, which would have been,

“Lucius, your lovers don’t come back, not because you are a bad risk, but because you are a bad lay.” But she tactfully remained silent, no need to be that rude and she’s still run into him places.

It really had not been worth the energy she'd expended to do it. Jeanne would forever think of this as the time she'd had sex with Lucius Malfoy's hair; that at least had lived up to her expectations even if the man himself did not, certainly not worth doing again. Even Gilderoy Lockheart had been a better lover but he didn’t have the hair and, not that he knew how to use it to advantage, but he had a bigger cock.

~*~

The End


End file.
